Konoah High Days
by Jaece22
Summary: Its Naruto’s first day of high school. What waits in store for everyone’s favorite blond? Meeting old friends, enemies, and fighting his best friend Sasuke for the attention of the new red head in town of course. Pairings GaaraxNaruto, one sided Sauskex
1. Chapter 1: A New Year Begins!

Summary: Pairings: GaaraxNaruto, SasukexNaruto, SasukexGaara, NejixNaruto, KabutoxNaruto Its Naruto's first day of high school. What waits in store for everyone's favorite blond? Meeting old friends, enemies, and fighting his best friend Sasuke for the attention of the new red head in town of course. Love triangle and angst.

Disclaimer: Yea so I don't own Naruto. Nor am I making any money off this. It's all my own experiment to see just how my twisted fanboy mind can paint pretty pictures with words. Rest assured if I did own Naruto then Gaara would get more face time in the manga and anime. He would have been transferred to Konoah and put on team seven when Sasuke left. Naruto would totally be trying to get Gaara to go on a date with him. Naruto would still pick on Sakura just because he loves annoying the hell out of her.

Warning: Shonen Ai content in latter chapters. If homosexuality bothers you this story isn't for you. I'll go ahead and say I won't be doing a lemon in this story. The guys are only fifteen so I can't get too smutty. There will still be sexual tension though so I guess you could say it'll be lime (I think that is the appropriate term). If you like lemons I'm writing three other Naruto stories where the guys are older so they will be filled with lemony goodness. I'll upload them when I get more of the chapters in place.

Feedback would be great. The more I get the better the story will turn out. Also, it'll make for good motivation to get these chapters out faster.

Vocab:

Vermilion: Bright scarlet red.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Year begins!

The soft morning sunlight fell gently through the open window washing over blond locks onto the soft face lying so peacefully on a fluffy orange pillow. The sweet smell of honeysuckle flowers growing up a lattice next to the window wafted into the room on a cool summer breeze. The blond boy lying in bed looked so like an angel innocent and pure. Alas, nothing so peaceful can last forever. A shrill buzz permeated the cool sweet morning air. A pair of impossibly cerulean blue eyes slowly opened. The young blond sighed. "Morning… already?" He said half awake trying desperately to cling on to the fast escaping slumber.

"buzzzzzzzzz buzzzzzzzzz ribbbbiiiittttt ribbbbiiiittttt" screamed a little frog alarm clock sitting innocently on the small cherry colored bed stand by the boy's bed. The blond moaned in desperation as the last few hints of sleep fell away. He rolled to the opposite end of the bed while pulling his comforter and pillow over his head hoping desperately to escape the piercing buzz ringing in his ears. The buzz intensified growing louder and louder as time passed. "Al-frickin-right already!" The blond screamed as he swung his hand blindly in the vicinity of the annoying noise. All that could be heard was a loud thud as the frog alarm clock hit the ground still buzzing its annoying little tune. The little frog alarm was in fact a bit childish for a boy of fifteen but it was the first gift his father had given him after adopting him from the orphanage years ago. It was that reason the boy clung to it so. Fortunately; over the years the frog had proven quite resilient and durable seeing as how the blond hated to get up early in the morning.

Naruto slung his legs out from under his large orange comforter. He shivered slightly from the loss of warmth as he sat on the edge of his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He extended one muscular tan leg out to press the alarm clock's off button with his foot. With the buzzing ceased and his eyes free of sleep he half opened them to be greeted by various shades of orange and blue. Glaring up defiantly from the floor sat the frog alarm clearly showing the time to be 7:30 AM in bold red and yellow letters.

The boy's half lidded eyes shot wide in disbelief. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!" Naruto screamed as he leapt out of bed. He stumbled across empty ramen cups strewn across the floor from last night's snack to rummage through his closet. He found himself desperately searching for something decent and somewhat clean to wear. In the end he managed to find a few clean looking and smelling clothes piled up in the walk-in closet floor. He had meant to hang them or wash them whichever was more appropriate but never quite gotten around to it. He pulled out a black t-shirt with the swirl pattern he was so fond of, a pair of dark cargo-shorts, and his favorite orange hoodie also sporting the swirl of his namesake on the armbands. He dashed out of his large mostly orange bedroom and down the hall catching onto the doorframe for leverage to swing into the bathroom.

After a few more bouts of cursing and splashing water in his face and on his spiky blond locks he deemed himself presentable. He hurriedly dressing himself then snatched up his toothbrush and paste and slung it in his hoodie pocket. "Gotta do that on the way." Naruto may be a messy boy but at least he was hygienic.

Once again Naruto found himself dashing down the hallway this time destine for a set of stairs at the far end leading down into the living room. As Naruto passed the next door down from the bathroom he stopped briefly and began to knock loudly as he screamed "Hey Haku! Wake up we're going to be late for our first day!" Satisfied that he had done his good deed for the day he was once again back on his mad dash to the stairs. As he rushed by the last door on the right of the hallway it cracked open slightly to reveal a middle aged white haired man who peered out into the dimly lit hallway. "Oi Naruto! Do you have to be so loud?" All the man could manage to see was an orange blur fly by. "Gotta… Hurry… Late…" Is all Jiraiya could hear from the frantic teen. The man sighed leaning his head against the doorframe. He learned long ago that once Naruto was awake there was no hope in getting to sleep late.

Naruto leapt from the last stair landing in a full sprint across the living room toward the kitchen. This being Naruto he managed to trip over his own feet landing headfirst onto a large satiny plush vermilion couch. "Ewwww ewwwwww ewwwwww!" Naruto screamed pulling himself away from the couch while furiously rubbing his face as if trying to wipe invisible dirt away. Both he and his adopted brother Haku always made it a point to stay clear of this particular piece of furniture. Soon after Haku and Naruto began living with Jiraiya the couch's function was all too clear; in fact it had been prominently featured in a number of Jiraiya's classic literarily… masterpieces. Jiraiya only said it was an important part of his research projects should either of the boys question him. Shortly after that revelation they had made the pervy old man promise to keep the exploits of his lecherous behavior confined to this one spot in the living room so they could avoid it altogether. In return they agreed to stay upstairs when Jiraiya was 'entertaining' one of his woman friends.

Naruto continued his trek to the kitchen all the while wiping his face and chest with a disgusted look plastered across his face. Just thinking of what typically happened on top of that couch made him want to gag. After finally making it into the stark white and black checkered kitchen he was soon followed by a very groggy Jiraiya who headed straight for the coffee maker.

"You could act like a responsible parent and make sure your loving children are awake and ready for school." Naruto hissed narrowing his eyes in Jiraiya's direction.

"That is assuming I was a responsible parent and both my children were actually loving." Jiraiya grumbled.

Naruto stuck out his tongue at Jiraiya's comment then turned his attention back toward the stairs. "Haaaaakuuuuuuu!" Naruto's shrieking yell caused Jiraiya to wince in pain.

"Would you stop that screaming?" Jiraiya was holding his head no doubt nursing a hang-over from his previous night's exploits which no doubt involved a strip bar and a lot of alcohol. "You know Haku. He has probably already been at school for the last thirty minutes."

Naruto considered the logic for a bit then turned his attention back to Jiraiya. "What about lunch oh loving parent of mine?"

"Sarcasm… funny." Jiraiya rummaged through a pair of pants carelessly thrown across the 'couch-o-love'. He flung a couple of yen on the table.

Naruto eyed the money then turned a puppy dog eyed stare at Jiraiya that could have melted even the coldest of hearts. "That's enough for lunch but what about breakfast?" Naruto whined.

"That look stopped working on me years ago brat. Don't push it just grab a poptart or something on your way out." Jiraiya pointed to one of the many cabinets lining his kitchen wall.

Naruto grumbled as he rummaged through the cabinet searching for something edible. The task wasn't exactly difficult considering there were three guys living in the house which equated to very little food being on hand so the cabinet was almost bare. Were it not for instant ramen and fast food they would certainly have starved long ago.

With his coffee finished brewing Jiraiya poured him a cup and sat down at the table. The next thing he knew that same orange blur he had seen in the hall slammed into him. Arms wrapped tightly around him. "Jiraiya you're the best! Ramen flavored poptarts. How did you find em?" Naruto's voice was breaking a bit almost in tears.

Jiraiya smiled. Honestly there wasn't such a thing as ramen flavored poptarts but being a multi-million dollar erotic literature author had its perks. It was a lot of trouble having them made just for him but if it made one of his adopted boys happy it was well worth the effort. He knew all too well the one surefire way to make Naruto happy was through his stomach. Jiraiya was well aware of the sorrow his boys experienced in their younger years. They had both been orphaned at such young ages then shunned by society for things that were beyond their control. He promised himself long ago that there would be nothing of that darkness to torment his boys ever again so long as he could help it.

In a flash Naruto was out the door in a mad dash across the lawn.

* * *

"Late late late… gonna be late." Naruto chanted as he dashed across his neighbor's overgrown lawn, the very lawn he promised to mow for the old woman a week ago but never got around to it, and down the sidewalk. He couldn't help but feel like the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. "I missed the bus. Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?"

There was no way he was going to miss his first day in high school. He was finally away from that horrible Konoah Middle School where everyone avoided him like the plague. He started Konoah Middle while still living in the orphanage hoping against hope that the people there would accept him. Naruto's hand slipped under his eye to catch a tear as it trickled softly down his cheek. Memories of his past still hurt. He had all but given in to the darkness and despair of being utterly and completely alone until he met someone who would forever change his life. It was during his time there that he met Iruka, the Konoah Middle School's guidance counselor. Naruto touched his hand to his whiskered cheek as a huge grin stretched out across his lips. Iruka had been the first person to take the time to show him affection. The counselor always made a comment about how cute his whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks were before pinching them. Iruka had been the first person to acknowledge Naruto. He made Naruto feel like he was worthwhile and that life was worth living. It wasn't long before Iruka convinced an old acquaintance to adopt Naruto. During his latter years he meet his two best friends Sakura and Sasuke. He had even managed to make a few nice acquaintances as well. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his heart when he realized that not everyone held a grudge against him for something he didn't even do much less understand. Any time he asked Iruka-sensei why everyone hated him he would always hug him and say something about sins of the father. He never gave Naruto enough information to piece together exactly what his father had done but it must have been horrible for the entire city of Konoah to shun him like it had.

Today wasn't the day for melancholy thoughts Naruto reminded himself. As luck would have it almost everyone had applied and been accepted to the same high school. The great Konoah High was the most prestigious high school in the tri-state area. How he, the class clown, managed to be accepted was beyond him. His grades alone surely weren't what got him his acceptance papers. He had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with his best friend pulling some Uchiha strings to get him in. Uchiha Sasuke was the sole heir to the great Uchiha Incorporated International empire. Uchiha Corp was one of the most powerful and influential corporate empires in the known world. Naruto had questioned his stoic raven haired friend to see if he was his benefactor but of course icy Uchiha Sasuke would never admit to something like helping his friend. That would be weak and unbecoming of one of Uchiha blood.

A smile crept over Naruto's face. It was going to be nice for the gang to stay together. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had been quite the team in Middle School. When you saw one you would no doubt see the rest. They were inseparable although from the way they constantly fought one wouldn't think they were as close as they were. Things were going well until tragedy struck the Uchiha clan. Sasuke's family was killed in the dead of night by his older brother leaving Sasuke as sole witness and survivor. It wasn't long after that when Sasuke transferred across town to Sound Middle School to get away from constant reminders of his older brother's legacy. It was truly a saddening time for Naruto and Sakura. Fortunately Naruto and Sakura's bullheaded persistence managed to bring Sasuke back to his senses. He wound up transferring back to Konoah Middle last year and agreed to attend Konoah High with them the following year.

Not only did they all make it to the same high school but they were already all guaranteed a place on the Konoah High Jr. Varsity football team. It didn't hurt that they were division one champs at their middle school. Though it did take Naruto a bit longer than everyone else to find out his talent for the game he was now considered one of the best running backs in the state. With Sasuke quarterbacking and Naruto running it was almost an unstoppable combination. That is so long as the coach could manage to keep them from killing one another.

Naruto realized he had slowed down while he was reminiscing. He ventured a quick glance at his bright orange wristwatch which read 7:48 AM. Now he was sure he was going to be late. Detention on the first day of class was not cool. Naruto once again speed off full steam with the lightning speed that made him so famous on the football field. As he whirled around a corner Naruto hit something and hit it hard. Rather Naruto ran into someone walking in front of him. The impact sent the person and Naruto falling to the ground.

Dazedly Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His head was still spinning from the crash against the boy's back. His blurry gaze was greeted by dark crimson red hair that flowed down over perfect milky white skin of the other boy's neck. Once Naruto recovered and his mind actually started thinking coherently, at least as coherent as could be expected from Naruto, he realized he was lying on top of the boy he had just collided with in a rather awkward position. The boy was lying on the ground face first with Naruto lying squarely on top of him. Naruto's groin just so happened to be strategically placed at a certain part of the other boy's body. Should someone pass by this may be considered indecent.

Before Naruto could react he felt his chest pushed back by two strong yet soft hands. The redhead had somehow flipped over causing them to come face to face. They were so close Naruto could feel the boy's warm breath flow out over his face and down his neck which sent chills down his entire body. The boy smelt of cinnamon and spice. Naruto could feel his blood rush to his face and other extremity as he found himself starting to blush. When he turned his attention outward all he could see were two emerald green eyes gazing into his own. There was something intense and dangerous about this boy's eyes. Naruto soon found himself lost while staring into their endless depth. Naruto's heart ached at seeing what was held in the other boy's eyes. Naruto saw a familiar pain and suffering he could relate to all too well. The two boys sat like that for what seemed an eternity drinking in the other's gaze.

It was Naruto who finally broke the silence. "Wow! Is that makeup around your eyes?" Naruto reached up to touch the redhead's eye but found his hand slapped away.

"No." Was all the boy ventured.

"Ummm do you mean no it isn't makeup or no I can't touch?"

The redhead sighed in annoyance. "No to both. Now get off of me." The boy's tone was monotonous never once wavering in pitch.

Naruto leaned up a little but still managed to keep an intimate distance. Naruto weaved his fingers together and put his arms behind his head like he always did when he felt nervous. "I was just wondering. It's cool either way. It really brings out the color of your eyes." Naruto had just employed Jiraiya's pickup lesson number one: Always complement the person's eyes to break the ice. Jiraiya always insisted on both Naruto and Haku memorizing his method for scoring with any woman you wanted. He assured both of them that the techniques would work on men just as well.

'Is this guy some kind of idiot? Is he really trying to pick up me with that lame line?' Gaara wondered. 'Well at least he is cute. Wait! Did I just think someone was… cute? This is wrong on so many levels. I don't do cute. I should put him in the hospital for even looking at me. This boy must die!'

Naruto picked himself off the ground and for the first time he got a good look at the boy he had unintentionally run down. Naruto's heart quickened; before him sat one of the most strikingly beautiful creatures he had seen in all his fifteen years of life. The pale boy sat still on the concrete sidewalk as his sea green eyes peered at Naruto. Curiously his eyes were set in what Naruto now knew was not makeup but rather dark bags around his sockets no doubt caused by either malnutrition or lack of sleep. Naruto could understand malnutrition but lack of sleep was a foreign concept for the lazy blond. The boy's frame was slight (short for his age Naruto decided). The redhead was going for a cross between goth and punk judging from the black and red ensemble he wore down to the usual accessories from chains to a leather choker around his neck. His red shirt sported an image of a rather disgruntled looking raccoon. No doubt this boy had some association with the Suna school system seeing as how that was their mascot. He accentuated his outfit with silver chains hanging loosely from his wrist and belt. If nothing else the kid could certainly dress well by Naruto's standards. The boy's casually styled spiky blood red hair flowing gracefully across his head and down his neck. Naruto's gaze was drawn down to trace across the boy's exposed milky white skin. His skin was completely without blemish or freckles. At least the parts Naruto could see were unblemished. Being true to his hormones Naruto's mind wandered to thoughts of how much he would like to see first hand if that flawless skin remained unblemished under his clothes. As his gaze moved back to the boy's face he noticed that oddly enough the boy didn't seem to have eyebrows. Naruto mentally shrugged. It must be a goth punk thing to shave or pluck them off. The most interesting thing about the redhead was the red kanji tattoo on his forehead which read 'Ai' or Love. Naruto found himself wanting to touch the gorgeous boy sitting so peacefully in front of him. There was something so exotic and interesting about him. Yet Naruto couldn't help but feel he knew him from somewhere else.

He had a thousand questions he wanted to ask flying through his mind. At the forefront of his questions he wanted to know if the tattoo had some significance. Being that Naruto was easily distracted due to his serious case of Attention Deficit Disorder he forgot about the questions swimming in his mind and turned his attention to the shiny chain bracelets on the boy's arms. "Those chain bracelets are really cool." Naruto reached out and caught one of Gaara's arms pulling it close to his face as he examined the silver chains wrapped around his wrist. The boy's skin was as smooth as marble and soft as satin. Naruto had to fight hard not to touch his lips to the boy's arm to feel it against his own skin. Gaara yanked his arm back and sent a menacing glare at Naruto.

Naruto ignored Gaara's glare. "I used to wear chains a lot too but they sort of chaff when you fall asleep in them."

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow at Naruto's remark. He wasn't sure exactly how he should interpret that last statement seeing as how the blond had already tried to blatantly pick him up with a line and was checking him out only a few seconds ago.

Naruto extended a helping hand to the pale skinned boy still sitting on the ground. The redhead sneered at Naruto's gesture then pushed himself to a standing position all on his own.

Naruto frowned at the redhead's lack of response. "Well you are welcome anyway."

Naruto slung his book bag over his shoulder and turned to where Gaara was standing. His frown was soon replaced with a huge toothy grin. There was no denying the fact that Naruto was cute especially when he smiled. Naruto possessed the type of smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

"Hn." Again the redhead sighed in aggravation. He wasn't accustomed to people actually trying to talk to him much less casting cute smiles in his direction. Under normal circumstances anyone in their right mind would have fled by the time they realized they were in the presence of Sabaku no Gaara the infamous demon of Suna. For that matter under normal circumstances Gaara would have put anyone else who stayed in his presence as long as the blond had in the hospital or worse by this time. There was just something about this boy though he couldn't quite place just what it was.

Naruto started quickly moving his hands in various signs which was his peculiar way of memorizing important things. "Jiraiya's pickup technique number two." He whispered to himself as he mentally recalled the instructions: Bluntly let the other person know you are interested. "You know you are really cute. I want to get to know you better." This might have actually been a good line had Naruto not recited it as if he was reading it out of a book. He meant every word but he was accustomed to the way he said it when he practiced it on Haku.

"If all you are going to do is use stupid pickup lines on me then just don't talk at all." Gaara glared the best 'I'll kill you now' glare he could muster before he continued. "Besides what makes you think I'm into guys?"

"Wishful thinking." The cute toothy smile was once again plaster across Naruto's face as he tilted his head to the side while winking at Gaara.

Gaara wasn't expecting this blond idiot to be so adorable. His expression softened and he found himself having to fight hard not to smile back at the blond boy. Emotions were not something Gaara was accustomed to other than an occasional fit of rage. The entire situation was starting to infuriate Gaara to no end. He hated feelings he didn't understand and this blond was causing him mass amounts of confusion. Deciding it best to end the exchange Gaara quickly turned away from Naruto and started walking down the street.

"So where are you headed? I bet you're on your way to school. Konoah High?" Naruto asked.

Gaara merely cut his eyes over to Naruto who had just caught up to walk beside him.

"I thought so. At least let me walk you to school." The two boys walked in silence until two figures rode up beside them on motorcycles. One a tall blond haired girl sporting some weird four pony tailed hairdo and a guy dressed in all black sporting a funny looking hat.

"We've been looking all over for you. Come on we're going to be late. Hop on." The blond haired girl called out to the redhead while patting the extra seat behind her.

Naruto frowned as the redhead left his side to take a seat behind the blond girl on the bike. It was obvious to Naruto they were siblings from their resembalance. As the motorcycle sped off into the distance Naruto pointed a finger and yelled in the boy's direction. "You're going to agree to go out with me before the day is over! I still have thirteen more pickup techniques I haven't tried yet. This isn't over! Believe it!" Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully as he was apt to do on occasion

Naruto could tell this boy was going to be a tough cookie to crack judging from his demeanor but that was Ok because Naruto loved a challenge. He would have the redhead talking to him in no time if not just to get Naruto to leave him alone. Naruto was a genius when it came to annoying behavior. Once he had the redhead talking the rest would be easy.

Naruto's day had certainly started off poorly but now things were starting to look up. "That is my goal this year. I want a boyfriend and he is going to be my first. Believe it!" Naruto had a habit of talking out loud to himself which gained him quite a few puzzled looks from a shopkeeper who lazily swept the sidewalk in front of his store. "I'll ask him out later today. We'll fall in love then we'll get married and have eight children… oh wait. I'm a guy scratch the children part but the rest sounds good."

* * *

Gaara glanced over his shoulder at the screaming blond boy. A warm feeling washed over him causing a small smile to crack his normally expressionless face. The blond was just too cute for words and what's more he seemed so familiar too. Temari glanced over her shoulder with a concerned look on her face. "Gaara are you Ok? Did that little creep mess with you or something?" He had been angry when he learned they were transferring to Konoah High. The kids in Suna all hated him but at least they knew to give him his space. It had been Tamari's idea to get Gaara away from things that reminded him of his past. She wanted so badly for them to become a real family now that Gaara had calmed down and that bastard father of theirs permanently removed from their lives. Gaara knew he would have the chance to start anew at Konoah but even he was unsure if he could keep his inner demons at bay forever. He was still apprehensive about the blond kid too. On one hand he liked someone paying him attention and attempting to be nice but on the other he knew deep down it wouldn't last once he learned who he was. The siblings rode on into the rising sun toward their new school.

* * *

It wasn't long before Naruto noticed that the residential houses soon gave way to small convenience stores. He was entering the commercial district. This meant he was nearing the school grounds. He continued on full sprint more determined than ever to make it on time. He had a mission to complete. He barely missed colliding face first into a no parking sign when he noticed a big black car drive up beside him. This was odd since most people hated Naruto. Why would someone want to stop and talk to him, the son of the great and terrible Fox? Curiosity had gotten the better of Naruto as he came to a stop. The black tinted window slowly rolled down revealing two beady yellowish eyes glaring out at him from the driver's seat. 

Naruto's day had officially gone from bad to getting better to absolute worst in the matter of only a few minutes.

"Looks like you are in a hurry Naruto." The voice hissed at him in amusement. "You need a ride?"

There was no mistaking it. This was none other than Orochimaru. He was every student's nightmare since middle school. He was possibly the worst Biology teacher in existence. It wasn't that he was not brilliant, quite the contrary. It was his demeanor and creepy ways that sent chills up everyone's spines while in his presence. There was that and what happened three years ago but those memories were too painful for Naruto to dredge up at a time like this. Not when the snakey bastard was right in front of him.

"No. I'm alright. I can make it if I hurry." Naruto assured him while backing away slightly.

"But Naruto-kun…" a soft but deep voice purred from the back seat. It was Kabuto, Orochimaru's prize student; the elder boy leaned over from the back seat to get a better view of Naruto. "You don't want to insult Orochimaru-sama's kindness would you? You can even sit back here with me." The boy smiled coyly at Naruto while patting the empty seat next to him. Though Naruto couldn't quite place it he knew there was just something not quite right with that boy. Well besides the fact that he typically kept company with Orochimaru.

"Really, that's ok." Naruto started to back away farther.

Orochimaru leaned closer to the passenger window. "Now you don't want me to give you detention on the first day do you?" He smirked one of the creepiest smiles Naruto had ever seen. This was trouble. Every fiber of Naruto's soul was screaming at him to run!

* * *

A/N: What ever shall happen to our poor hero Naruto? Will Orochimaru and Kabuto have their wicked ways with him? What are they scheming? Will he live long enough to convince Gaara to go on that date with him? 

So anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I've wanted to write a NaruGaara fanfic for awhile now. There just isn't enough of em out there and I think I've read most of them by now so it's my turn to contribute to the community.

This is the first major story I've written in years so bear with me please. I have to say it's nice to start writing again though. I forgot how relaxing and consuming it can be. Anyway I'm trying to get back into the groove of things so if you have any constructive criticism please give it to me. Notice I say constructive. Reviews of encouragement would be nice too.


	2. Chapter 2: To the Rescue!

Chapter 2: To the Rescue

Author: big smile You are reading chapter two! Yay! They like it!

Sasuke: You're presumptuous aren't you?

Author: It's all about the positive thinking. You should try it sometimes instead of brooding all day long.

Sasuke: Whatever. glares

Author: Cool two good things in one day. A really nice reader decided to give my chapter two a chance AND I got glared at by Sasuke. AWESOME!

Naruto: Dude you're weird. Besides the teme glares at everyone don't feel like its some big honor.

Author: I know I'm weird. It's a part of my charm. Naruto, would you do the honors?

Naruto: Ahemmmmm. Joseph does not own Naruto nor is he making money off of this. I've seen his place and snuck a peak at his checkbook. If you sue him you aren't getting anything.

Now on with the story…

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" A gruff voice barked from behind Naruto. Naruto turned to come face to face with his best friend Uchiha Sasuke. There stood Sasuke in all his stoic glory in his perfect pressed trademark dark blue Uchiha shirt, perfect raven black hair, immaculate pale skin sheening in the sunlight and those striking reddish black eyes. Though his expression was blank Sasuke was glaring sharply at Orochimaru as if daring him to as much as look in Naruto's direction. 

"Kukukuku." Orochimaru chuckled. "Sasuke-kun that truly hurts my feelings. I was only trying to help poor Naruto get to school on time. We are after all headed to the same place."

Naruto's stomach turned upon hearing those words. He had heard a rumor over the summer that a new Biology teacher would be starting at Konoah High this year. He never suspected it would be that bastard.

"Naruto promised to walk me to class." Sasuke hissed. "I plan on holding him to it."

"Kukukuku. Fine, I'll see you both at school." The window slowly rolled up neither Orochimaru nor Kabuto's gaze left Naruto for an instance. After a long while the car pulled out onto the road and was on its way up the street.

"What the hell were you doing dobe?" Sasuke demanded. "Orochimaru is bad news. Don't you remember what he did?"

"Damn it Sasuke, I don't always need you to pop up and save me like some knight in shining armor." Naruto looked at the ground suddenly finding it immensely interesting. He truly liked having Sasuke care so much for him but it was still embarrassing for him to come to his rescue seeing as how he was his rival. "It isn't like I was going to get in his car or anything." By the time Naruto looked up from the ground Sasuke was gone. Looking around he caught a glimpse of his friend already a ways down the road.

"Come on dobe. We're going to be late." Sasuke waved for Naruto to follow.

"Damn it teme stop calling me that!"

* * *

"It all happened just as you planned Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto called to the front of the car.

Beady yellow eyes fixed at Kabuto's reflection in the rear-view mirror. "Did you doubt me Kabuto? I've been around both Uchiha brothers long enough to know how to play them."

Kabuto shifted slightly pulling a small wicked looking spiked scalpel out of his pocket. He began admiring his reflection in the polished blade.

Orochimaru smiled as he continued "Threaten the Uchiha's dobe and he comes to the rescue."

"Once my plan comes to fruition we will both have what we want. I will have Sasuke right where I want him. I'll own his mind, body, and soul. With the Uchiha family connections and fortune at my command my research will finally be made possible. This time nobody will be able to stop me now that Sarutobi is permanently out of the picture."

Kabuto turned his attention from the scalpel to the driver. "What of Naruto-kun's fate?"

"His fate is as we agreed Kabuto. Once I am done using him to manipulate Sasuke I leave him to you. Do with him as you please. Just be sure to keep him in one piece and breathing until I am through with him."

Kabuto's smirk widened at Orochimaru's words. "It was good to see him after all this time. He has grown quite a bit but he really hasn't changed that much. He still has those eyes. I've always … loved … those eyes of his." Kabuto ran his thumb across the scalpel's blade drawing a drop of blood to the tip of his finger.

* * *

It was 8:10 AM when Sasuke and Naruto finally made it to the administration building. Naruto burst through the heavy double doors to the main hall and veered into a small reception area near the main office. As he rounded the corner he saw a familiar face standing behind the office counter.

"Look who finally decided to make an appearance." A pink haired girl said in a mocking tone. "You are late because?"

"Ummmm you see on my way here I came across a hapless moron. It was my duty as Konoah City's greatest …"

"Ughhhhhhhh." The girl waved her hand for Naruto to stop. "Enough Naruto. You sound just like Kakashi-sensei now."

The conversation was broken by the sound of the large metal doors opening then slamming shut again causing the two teens to turn toward the hallway. Naruto turned back to Sakura with a smirk. "Speaking of the hapless moron here he comes."

A very bored looking Sasuke strode into the office not caring that the two had no doubt been talking about him. He promptly slid down into one of the plush leather chairs sitting in Konoah High's immaculate waiting room.

"Hn." came Sasuke's typical greeting.

"Sasuke-kun! I was so worried about you." Sakura beamed a bright smile at Sasuke then whirled around to face Naruto with a scowl. "You should be ashamed at yourself Naruto. You could have gotten Sasuke his first demerit for the year making him late like that. We expect this sort of thing from you but don't bring Sasuke down to your level."

"Hey what are you doing in here anyway Sakura-chan? Shouldn't you be in homeroom?" Naruto asked ignoring the scolding he was getting from the pink haired girl.

"I'm Tsunade-sama's new assistant starting this year. I'll be working for her when I'm not in class."

"That's good I guess." Naruto seemed unimpressed which annoyed Sakura seeing as how she was fishing for some excuse to drag Sasuke into the conversation. Naruto wasn't giving her much to work with. Before she could continue Sasuke stood up from his seat. "If you two are finished chatting we need to get our schedules and get to class. You are both getting on my nerves."

Sakura rummaged through a stack of papers. "Here you go Sasuke-kun. Naruto, wait a second before you leave. Someone wants to see you." After handing them their schedules she turned to a large oak door behind the reception desk with a gold plated sign above the threshold. The sign read "Tsunade-hime". Pretentious, yes but it was a frivolity she could afford herself since she didn't really want to become the fifth principal anyway. Were it not for Naruto's insistence she would have turned down the board's offer without a second thought.

The door swung open and soon a young looking blond woman stepped out. "Ahhh there you are Naruto. I had a feeling you'd be making a late entrance."

Naruto stomped his foot and glared at Tsundade. "Baaaa-chan! How could you let that bastard transfer here?"

"Huh?" Tsunade obviously wasn't following Naruto's rant.

"What the hell? You know who I'm talking about! Orochimaru! He practically tried to abduct me today on my way here. Don't you remember what happened the last time he was around?" Naruto pointed at a painting of the third principal of Konoah High hanging on the wall. "Do you not …"

"Enough Naruto!" Tsunade interrupted. "This is the first day of a new school year. I want it to go by without a hitch. Let's just say Orochimaru coming to Konoah High was beyond my control. He still has a lot of pull with the board." Tsundade dropped a hand onto Naruto's head ruffling his silky blond hair. "Don't worry kid. I'm keeping an eye on him." Naruto looked like he wasn't about to drop the argument so Tsunade pushed him out into the hall. "You're already late Naruto. You need to get to homeroom."

"We're expecting good things from you boys this year. Don't disappoint me."

Tsunade sighed while rubbing her temples. Already these kids were giving her a headache and it was only the first day of school.

"Is it suspicious that he transferred here after all this time?" A concerned Sakura asked.

"I don't know why he decided to transfer here and I can't imagine what he is planning. All I know is that it can't be good." Tsunade walked into her office pulling the door behind her. Before it closed all the way she turned to Sakura with a solemn look on her face. "What worries me most is that I don't see why Orochimaru has his sights set on Naruto. Sakura watch out for them. If you see anything suspicious concerning either of those boys let me know. I'll be damn if I'm going to lose anyone else."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter everyone. I am in the middle of moving so I'll be away for a bit. Honestly I could probably use the time to write more and revise chapter two but I just can't leave it at a cliffhanger like that. I was kind of wondering how it was going to turn out so I found myself sitting here at the keyboard tonight when I should be packing.

To make up for the short chapter I'll give you a hint as to the major happening in the next chapter. Naruto has already met the new redhead in town so its Sasuke's turn next. Also, a surprise love interest appears on the scene to confuse Naruto's life even more.


	3. Chapter 3: Rivalry Renewed!

Chapter 3 : The Rivalry Renewed! Enter the Red Head!

Author: Thanks for sticking with me through chapter 3. I really appreciate the reviews. I have to agree Orochimaru is pretty creepy but the more I write about Kabuto he is the one who is really giving me chills and its only gonna get worse.

Naruto: Glares

Author: What's up with you? You don't 'glare'.

Naruto: We're already on chapter 3 and I haven't made out with Gaara! Is this a NaruGaara or what?

Author: Yea but things like that have to be built up to. It wouldn't be much of a story if you just jumped him ever time you saw him now would it? I promise he'll be in this chapter though.

Sasuke: grins evilly

Naruto: shifts eyes at Sasuke What are you smirking at teme?

Sasuke: Nothing.

Naruto: Don't go and get any ideas teme! Gaara is mine!

Sasuke: Sure whatever.

Naruto & Sasuke: All out fighting breaks out

Author: Urmmm yea. Sakura the boys seem a bit preoccupied. Would ya take it away?

Sakura: Sheesh. Boys. Joseph does not own Naruto. There said it. Short and sweet just like me huh Sasuke-kun?

* * *

The smell of heavily polished and oiled wood overpowered Naruto's sensitive nose. Konoah High was a massive structure to behold. Majestic oaken hallways lined with lockers and classroom doors stretched out before the two boys for what seemed miles. "Ummm Sasuke I think we need a map." 

"You mean like this one." Sasuke was pointing at the wall directly behind Naruto. Sure enough a huge line map of Konoah High hung against the wall.

Sasuke began studying the map with a bored expression. On the other hand Naruto's expression was that of intense scrutiny and concentration. "Got it. Follow me teme I'll get us to class!" Naruto snatched at Sasuke's hand pulling him behind himself down one of the hallways. An odd warm tingling feeling washed over Sasuke and landed in the pit of his stomach at Naruto's unexpected touch. After wandering aimlessly for five minutes Sasuke braced himself by planting his feet firmly into the floor dragging Naruto to a halt in front of a large set of stairs leading to who knows where.

Naruto turned to face his friend. "What?"

Sasuke's dry expression never once broke. "Dobe you got us lost!"

"Lost? I never get lost."

"Then what do you call this?" Annoyance started to creep into Sasuke's otherwise monotone voice. Precious few individuals could evoke a response out of the icy cold Uchiha and Naruto had it down to an art.

Before Naruto could response the sound of feet trudging up stairs broke the silence. "Naruto is that you?" A low voice questioned from down the set of stairs.

Naruto's face lit up at hearing that familiar voice. "Neji-sempai!" Naruto began hopping in place from excitement. "I missed you!"

Neji trudged up the last remaining stairs between himself and Naruto. He looked down to see Naruto with a firm grip on Sasuke's arm. Neji frowned grinding his teeth together.

"Um. Hi." Was all a somewhat shocked and crestfallen Neji could muster to say. It had only been two months since he last saw Naruto at training camp. Could he and Sasuke have grown to be more than friends together during that time?

Sasuke's keen eye was all too quick to pick up on Neji's dilemma. Sasuke finally decided to yank his arm free from the hyperactive blond who had been dragging him across hell and back. Curious, now that Naruto's warmth had left him he felt a slight longing. He decided to shake it off. He and Naruto were friends and nothing more. It was good like that there was no point in jeopardizing their relationship with complicated feelings. Besides Sasuke was now preoccupied with Neji's odd behavior.

"Are you lost Naruto-kun?" Again Sasuke being the astute boy he was picked up on Neji's attitude change. He was no longer using a more personal first name only; he added the suffix this time. This was certainly an interesting turn. Icy Hyuuga Neji seemed to have a soft spot for someone and that someone was another guy no less.

"You see, Neji, I was trying to get Sasuke to homeroom on time being the good friend I am but that map back there isn't a very good one."

"Maybe it's the user." Mumbled Sasuke which gained him a cross look from Naruto. Neji seemed to all but ignore the fact he was standing there.

"Oh is that all?" Neji let out a breath of relief; he had started to believe Naruto and Sasuke were ditching class and looking for makeout spots. Neji knew enough about Naruto to know he was both hyper and attention starved. He used every opportunity to make a connection with anyone he could so his holding Sasuke's hand surely had only been platonic. Neji found himself fighting off the urge to snatch Naruto's arm up and drag him off to look for their own makout spot but valor got the better of him.

"I can give you directions. Let me see your schedule Naruto-ku… I mean Naruto." Neji reached out a hand to grab the piece of paper Naruto was offering. He made it a point to slightly brush against Naruto's fingers. Neji lingered the slight but obvious touch longer than necessary while he watched Sasuke intently for any changes in his expression. When he detected no change he breathed in another sigh of relief.

"So you have Kakshi-sensei as your homeroom teacher. Lucky for you guys he isn't here yet. This is his first day here after transferring from Konoah Middle School." Neji began telling the boys how to get to their new homeroom class.

After Neji finished with his directions Naruto snatched Sasuke's arm back up again. A pain shot through Neji's chest at the sight of the blond holding someone else's hand. The hyperactive boy tore off down the hallway but stopped a few feet into his sprint. Naruto turned his head back to Neji "Thanks Neji-sempai." Naruto smiled and winked before returning to his sprint toward homeroom.

Neji's heart skipped a beat as he gazed at the retreating golden angel. How anyone hadn't noticed what a special wonderful person Naruto was had escaped him. He owed Naruto a huge debt, as most people did, for changing his life forever. Naruto had freed him from his old way of thinking years ago. Neji was born into a side branch of a prestigious and wealthy family. No matter how hard he tried to live his own life the head family always saw fit to make his decisions for him. They choose his friends, where he went to school, what he would do with his life, and most of all who he could date and eventually marry. He became dissolution believing fate to be absolute and all people a slave to its whim. He felt like a caged bird with no hope of freedom. Then came that faithful day when that little blond brat had the audacity to challenge him, Konoah High's most valuable player, to a one on one speed drill match in front of the whole training seminar. The little brat just barely won but in that instant that the little runt, who for all intent and purpose had no chance of victory, proved to him that with enough hard work and determination anyone could break free from the chains of fate. For freeing him he was ever grateful. Not long after the incident Neji swore to repay Naruto in any way he could. It wasn't long after that incident that rumors started flying about Naruto's sexual preference. Neji assuming them to be untrue and since they were generally relayed with a slanderous intent began clocking anyone who spoke ill of the boy. After getting confirmation from the blond himself during one of their many conversations he knew what he wanted to give the boy. He knew he had to give him his heart wholly and fully. Of course it didn't hurt that Naruto was exceedingly beautiful either. There was still one problem. Though Neji considered himself somewhat free in his thinking he still had the Hyuuga family to deal with. It was that very reason that he hadn't claimed the blond as his own years ago. Now it seemed he had a rival for Naruto's attention. He would have to act quickly lest he lose Naruto forever.

* * *

As Naruto pulled him down the hall Sasuke kept wondering why he let him lead him around by the arm. Under normal circumstances he would have bludgeoned the boy over the head with his book bag but Sasuke had grown accustomed to Naruto's clingy behavior. After Sasuke's return from Sound Middle School Naruto had taken every opportunity he could manage to touch Sasuke when he had the chance. Sasuke found himself struggling more often than not out of the blond's iron grip on a number of occasions be it in the form of a hug or picking himself up off the ground should Naruto get overly excited and glomp onto him causing him to fall flat on his back. Sasuke assumed it was Naruto's own odd way of reassuring himself that he would never lose Sasuke's friendship again. Really Sasuke didn't mind Naruto touching him. It felt right to him on many levels. There was that and the fact that he refused to let anyone other than Naruto close enough to try.

Naruto and Sasuke, still in tow, slid to a halt in front of a door reading 007-A. "This is it Sasu. I told you I'd get us here."

"You call this getting him here Naruto?" cried Sakura's shrill voice as she stormed down the oppose side of the hall. "You left the office ten minutes ago."

"Like you aren't late?" Naruto replied.

"I was helping Tsunade-sama baka. I have an excuse to be late."

'Why did I decide to transfer here with these morons instead of Sound High?' Sasuke wondered as his friends bickered back and forth.

While all the confusion was taking place nobody noticed the door to room 007-A slowly opening. A silver haired man quietly set foot into the hallway extending his arm as if inviting the group into the room.

"Ahhh hem. I'm trying to have class but am finding that a bit difficult when my students are late. No wait… I think it goes like this." Kakashi pointed an accusing finger at Naruto and Sakura in much the same way they had to him for the past two years. Then in a slightly higher voice, his best Naruto / Sakura impression "You're late!"

"Something is just not quite right about this. This is all backward." Groaned Sakura.

"Not so fast Kakashi-sensei!" Yelled Naruto a bit too loudly seeing as how he was standing right in front of Kakashi. "I know for a fact you were late too!"

"I have a genuine excuse for once." Kakashi motioned for them to look at the back of the classroom. Piled high were all the necessities of academia. There were big orange notebooks, an orange and blue book bag, a large orange jacket, bright orange winter gloves, an orange notebook computer, and the list went on. "Iruka kept insisting that Jiraiya would neglect your schooling needs Naruto so he bought all this stuff and made me bring it to you." Kakashi let out a desperate sigh "Now if I could just get him to pay me half as much attention. What about my needs?"

"Geeze. Not this again." Groaned a boy with red triangles painted on either side of his face. "If I walk in on you guys in the teacher's lounge again I swear I'll be scarred for life." A ruffle of movement came from under the boy's grey jacket. "Woof"

Kakashi smiled under his oversized turtleneck shirt. "Remember Kiba you keep my little secret and I keep yours." He whispered in the boy's direction.

"Oh yea. Right… right." Kiba was pushing the bulge in his jacket back down gently. "Quiet Akamaru. If I get caught with you it'll be detention for a month."

After quickly glancing over his new belongings Naruto took a seat next to Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi recited the usual start of the year speech aka disclaimer then handed out various schedules and forms for the class.

"That about covers it." He said as he sat behind his desk propping his feet on the corner. He pulled out his usual orange Ichi Ichi Paradise book and promptly started ignoring the class. The bell rang signifying homeroom to be over. "Guess we're off to the gym."

* * *

The group walked down the hallway to the massive Konoah High gym. After changing into their gym clothes they met in the middle of the large expanse. Konoah High gym was the epitome of what a fully stocked gym should look like. The gym was equipped everything from a climbing wall to an indoor volley ball net to a large basketball court. "I'm already starting to like this place." Dim sunlight shone down along with florescent lights onto the neat grey carpet lining the first half of the gym. The other half with the basketball court was perfectly maintained hardwood. All types of sports equipment lay neatly in front of a storage room. It wasn't just any equipment this was brand new stuff. Konoah certainly went all out for its athletes. "Now if they serve ramen on a regular basis I'll know I'm in heaven."

As the boys scanned their new surroundings they spotted a rather unhappy looking Sakura staring off toward the other end of the gym. Had they been a few moments earlier they would have seen Sakura and Ino almost screaming at one another. Should Naruto have seen the exchange he would have known that now wasn't the time to pester Sakura.

"What's the matter? Are you still sore that I came out last year?" Naruto sneered with a mischievous look gleaming in his ever so blue eyes. Oh how he so enjoyed tormenting Sakura. "You still want me don't ya Sakura-chan?"

SMACK! Sakura's strong fist landed catching a surprised Naruto squarely in his jaw. Naruto hadn't had a chance there was no warning.

"Dream on." Sakura screamed as she whirled around to Sasuke. "What I'm sore about is how you convinced my dearest Sasuke-kun that he was gay. I still have hope that he'll come to his senses again one day." She said sweetly while flashing Sasuke a huge grin. As usual Sasuke ignored the comment. This is how it had been since they met in middle school. The truth is they had all matured quite a bit since those childhood days but each of them knew their part to play and did so impeccably. None of them wanted it to every change. This is how they should be around one another. Although the outing of Naruto and Sasuke's sexual preference did change the dynamics of their relationship a bit they remained close friends. It all started three years ago. It was during their first day in sixth grade. Naruto resented the attention Sasuke was showered with so he found himself glaring at Sasuke with fire in his eyes. Sasuke was only too happy to glare back at the blond idiot who dared interfere with his brooding time. Suddenly something unexpected happened. This was the pivotal event that would change both boys' lives. Someone bumped Naruto causing him to come crashing into a chaste kiss with Sasuke. Of course both boys played it off as an accident but in truth both of them knew it felt right somehow. After a few days of contemplation and reluctant friendship they both decided to embrace their feelings. At first they tried to explore their new feelings with one another but in the end decided being friends was best seeing as how they were just as likely to burst out in an all out fight than show some expression of love.

"See you guys in third period." With that Sakura turned and headed for the door.

"Ouuuuuuu that freakin hurt!" Naruto screamed while rubbing his reddening chin. "How can a girl punch so freakin hard?"

"Hn" Sasuke sighed. "Some things never change."

"Speaking of which, Uchiha, are you ready to get your ass kicked in some bball?"

"You should go see the nurse Naruto. I think Sakura hit you too hard this time. You're getting delusional."

The two boys played their game. In truth they were both evenly matched. Sasuke played gracefully while Naruto displayed less grace and more power.

The game was intense. They were playing to 21 points and it was 20 to 19 Sasuke's way. Sasuke was sticking to Naruto close not giving him as much as an inch to get in at the goal or even a clean shot. Sasuke paused for a second as Naruto faked right. Naruto saw his opening and took it. He zoomed past Sasuke. "Uz-I-Ma-Ki SLAM" Naruto yelled as he flew threw the air slamming the ball through the hoop cleanly. Slamming was a feat unrivaled at Konoah High for Naruto. The only other exception was Rock Lee whose speed and leg strength almost matches that of Naruto's.

"Yea teme! Take that!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke. His triumphant grin soon faded away as he noticed that Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him. "Hey! I just slammed your ass." Still there was no response from Sasuke. Naruto threw the ball hard at Sasuke's midsection. He took the impact only huffing a bit his hypnotized gaze never breaking from across the room.

A highly furious Naruto stormed over to his best friend. "What the fuck!" He shouted. Soon he followed Sasuke's gaze to see what had captivated his friend. Naruto's mouth dropped wide open. At the far side of the gym was the redhead from earlier that morning walking toward the bleachers. His gym clothes hung a bit loose but tapered taught to the boy's body as he moved revealing a short and thin but well toned form. His gym shorts almost fit too short on him revealing a bit more of his milky white sculpted legs than usual.

"Whoooooooaaaaaaa" moaned Naruto all coherent thought escaped him at the moment. This was the first time he had seen the redhead in revealing gym clothes. He mentally cursed himself for not taking longer in the locker room while changing. He might have gotten luck and scored a chance to start a conversation with the guy notwithstanding the fact they would both be half naked.

From the corner of his eye Sasuke analyzed Naruto's stare. Naruto was truly out of it as he gazed at the beautiful sight in front of them. An unexpected white hot feeling spread out across Sasuke's chest. He wasn't sure what the cause was. Maybe it was the fact that Naruto was looking at the redhead in front of him. The redhead he was looking at. Then again maybe it was because Naruto was looking at the redhead INSTEAD of him. Either way Sasuke didn't like it.

"He is mine teme." Naruto warned.

"I saw him first dobe." Sasuke whispered. Naruto cut his eyes toward Sasuke and glared up at him. Naruto knew better but didn't feel like elaborating on his meeting with the redhead earlier that morning.

"Yea well I'm going to ask him out first." Both boys took off at a break-neck pace. Sasuke sprinting with the speed and grace of a gaze wile Naruto ran more like a mad clumsy bull; albeit a fast mad clumsy bull. After more distance than either had expected, Naruto tripped crashing hard into Sasuke's back. Both boys fell onto the gray carpet covered concrete floor. "Son of a bitch! I've got rug burn. Naruto you are so clumsy." Sasuke sat up and flung an arm at Naruto who was nursing a bump on his head. Naruto casually threw up an arm to block Sasuke's punch then lunged at the boy knocking him back to the ground. The next thing they knew Naruto was straddling a very uncomfortable looking Uchiha. "Oh yea! I can still kick your scrawny little ass!" Naruto began choking Sasuke who managed to snake his own arms up and around Naruto's neck. "Get off me baka! What makes you think you have a chance with that guy anyway?"

"I've got more chance than you … you frikkin ice queen."

"Fuck you Naruto! You don't know anything about me!" Sasuke screamed.

Before Naruto could protest that super sensitive nose of his kicked in once more. What was that smell? It was sort of sweet and noxious at the same time with maybe a hint of mint. Tobacco! No sooner than Naruto had placed the smell did he look up to see a bearded face smiling down at them.

"Well if it isn't my two newest star players. I'm glad to see you are both so dedicated to your conditioning training. Although I believe that move would result in a penalty but I like the spirit you showed. I was going to get the two of you to come into my office to discuss this year's game schedule over a nice cold soda but far be it from me to deny you quality training time." Asuma trailed off as if considering options in his mind. "I know. I think we could all use a little fresh air." After pulling both boys up by the arms he led pulled them hurriedly to the large double doors leading outside. No sooner than they had stepped out of the building than did Asuma reach into his pocket to pull out a cigarette. When it came to Asuma stepping outside a cig was his idea of 'fresh air'.

"You know Asuma-sensei that is a really bad habit you have there. It doesn't make for a very good role model. Ever since we trained at summer camp last summer with you Shikamaru has been lighting up like crazy."

"Seeing as how he is our kicker I'm not too worried. Now if you boys pick up the habit I'll kick your asses."

Asuma led the boys to a fenced in area surrounded by bleachers. Before the boys lay the track training field. "Alright. Let me see you run some laps."

"How many?"

"Until I come back to get you." Asuma called out over his shoulder as he took off to stand on the large concrete porch leading back into the gym.

"Good job dobe. We could be relaxing in the air conditioning instead of bumbling around out here with the hurdles." Sasuke kicked a rock toward the bleachers. "Remind me why I hang out with you."

"You're just scared I'm going to kick your ass in track too."

As if the rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke wasn't enough to send Naruto into a hyperactive frenzy a certain red head walked leisurely down the chain link fence on the opposite side of the track having opted to 'run' laps rather than participate in the game of dodge ball Asuma had the other guys participating in before he stepped out for his fresh air.

This was Naruto's chance. If he could vastly outdo the teme the red head would notice him first and forget about Sasuke altogether. But how? It didn't take Naruto long to devise his plan. First he would have to be loud enough to get the boy's attention. Check! That wouldn't be a problem for Naruto. Second he would have to do something amazing like say jump a full set of hurdles in one leap. Again shouldn't be a problem considering his amazing leg strength.

He glanced around the track and came across the perfect excuse to be loud. Haku was perched atop the bleachers looking over papers. He must have study hall first period in the gym. Naruto knew the real reason he always opted for study hall in PE. Haku was a couple of years older than Naruto so he had been attending Konoah High previously and knew when Asuma had the senior varsity players run their training laps. He typically picked study hall in the gym at that very time. Haku had a habit of admiring the senior varsity team practice laps while he was 'studying' of course.

"Yea! Watch this Haku I'm going for a new record!" Naruto screamed in his loudest voice toward the bleachers. Haku started at hearing his name. He had been so absorbed by his 'studying' he hadn't noticed Naruto walk onto the field. Sasuke slowed his pace. No need in competing now. He knew how this would end. Naruto was making this all too easy. He would simply let Naruto make a fool of himself then he could try to impress the red head himself. The new kid would see what an idiot Naruto was and would ignore him from now on.

"Go Naruto!" Haku yelled supportively from the bleachers. Haku knew how this would end too. His adopted brother could be a bit of a hothead and though he had the perfect body for sports with great stamina and a lot of strength he still always managed to bit off more than he could chew.

Naruto glanced over to see if the red head was looking their way. Unfortunately he wasn't but that was Ok. He had to have heard him yell at Haku. Now all he had to do was time it just right so he would be jumping the hurdles directly in front of the redhead.

'One two three!' Naruto counted. This was the perfect time for him to start. If he got to top speed he would be at the hurdles right as the redhead was walking by on the opposite side of the chain-link fence. He'd jump the impossible distance and impress the boy so much he would jump the fence and glomp onto Naruto "Oh Naruto you are so cool and manly. Sasuke who?" At least that is how the scenario played out in Naruto's mind.

Naruto ran, Haku bit his nails, Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes, the redhead kept walking. Naruto kept running faster, faster, faster. His eyes never once left the redhead. The hurdles were approaching fast. Just a few more feet and he would be in jumping distance. Then something Naruto hadn't expected or planned for happened. The redhead looked up at Naruto. The most stunning green eyes accented by thick dark circles surrounding them beheld him. His heart thundered not so much from the running but more from the gaze sent his way. He looked up to see the hurdles inches in front of him but was too caught up in marveling over the boy's perfect pale skin seemed to glow in the morning sun. His lush red lips complementing his perfect blood red hair. All Naruto could do was think of how badly he wanted to touch this beautiful creature, to hold him in his arms, and see what it would be like to kiss those oh so perfect lips.

* * *

A/N: This could be either really good or really painful for Naruto. 

Ok so I guess you know by now that I'm using football as the replacement for the ninja theme in the story. It was the best I could come up with at the moment and honestly it seems to fit well. There is that and it opens the possibility for a little embarrassing moment in the guy's shower for Naruto in the not so distant future. There is just one problem. I'm almost clueless about football (American). If anyone can give me a few details or ideas leme know. I'll be doing research as I'm writing those parts but I'm still subject to misunderstanding something. Also, if you see a mistake, about football or the characters in general, let me know. I'm trying to keep everyone as close to in character as possible (Naruto 2 personalities that is) although sometimes I may have to bring them ooc just a bit to further the story along.

I was really surprised at how this chapter turned out. I have the story outlined so I know the gist of it and most of the major points but things like Neji's bit still crop up while I'm writing the content to surprise me. Guess I need to update the outline again hehehe. I like love triangle angst so this is really cool. A good romance needs lots of angst and some fluff so I plan on serving up plenty over the next few chapters.

Again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I truly appreciate it.

The Japanese use suffixes to show respect when addressing someone. This is how I understand it to work. Typically san is equivalent to saying Mr. or Mrs. in English. Kun and Chan are a bit less formal and generally used when speaking to someone younger or subordinate to you. Kun generally for males and chan typically for females although at times I've seen people use chan for males in a non-playful or derogatory way. I'm not sure what the significance there is. Anyway in the context of this story Neji started his conversation off by addressing Naruto in a more personal way by just using his name minus any suffix. It'd be like someone calling me Joey or Joe rather than use my real name Joseph. I hate when strangers presume it's OK to address me so informally. Only friends should do that. After seeing Naruto hanging onto Sasuke's hand Neji takes offense and reverts to a more formal address by adding –kun to Naruto's name. Neji Jealous? You bet.


End file.
